The Unabridged Autobiography of The Legendary Super Namek
The Unabridged Autobiography of The Legendary Super Namek is the fan-fic created by TUK Daimao about Piccolo as The Legendary Super Namek up until his final breath. Introduction by the author Hey everyone! I am TheUltraKamehameha! As you can see, I am writing this story. This is a spin-off of an uncompleted fan-fiction writtin by me to replace Dragon Ball Z. You may have noticed Evil Gogeta. Prior to the prologue, an evil goo-substance came to Earth and inhabited a body, then fusing it with another. It spread from Gohan and Broly, to Tien and Yamcha, to Piccolo and Krillin, to King Vegeta and Bardock, and finally, to Goku and Vegeta. All the Saiyans came to Earth after their planet Vegeta exploded and are not as evil. Frieza followed them and fought them, losing miserably, followed by Cooler and King Cold, sharing the same fate. Cell and the Androids came around and were destroyed. Another thing, there are no Super Saiyans, instead, each Saiyan has a unique forme. Goku has Metallica, Vegeta has Flaming, Bardock has Rocker, King Vegeta has Lightning, Raditz has Water, and Broly, on the other hand, has the Legendary Saiyan. Another change is the Human ACTUALLY catch up with the Saiyans. The Namekian homeworld has not been visited by the Z-warriors, meaning that Dende is not Guardian (Now held by Korin since Kami fused with Piccolo.). Guru (referred to as Gastro to symbolize animal puns) is not dead and Nail is actually quite strong. And a little spoiler, Nail joins the others. Thats all! Enjoy the story. Ciao. Part 1 'Prologue' I wake up after being knocked out in the midst of the battle for Earth. I see Gohan fighting Evil Gogeta, the mutated fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Still pretty shell shocked for his Big Bang Attack, I slowly stand up. Gohan, who's been putting up a good fight, I presume, against Evil Gogeta, looks right at me. This was a fatal mistake as Gogeta fires a Kamehameha wave into Gohan, killing him immediatly. "GOHAN!!!" I scream out. Gohan, my friend. My best friend. Died. "Go... han. You.. were the last one." "Ha. Stupid Namek!" Gogeta yells and laughs at me. "Ha! That fool! He stood no chance! Now I will destroy the world and the UNIVERSE!" "Damn... you Gogeta... I.. Hate YOU!" I yell at Gogeta before charging him but he dodges easily and strikes be in my back. I fall to the ground and he steps on my head. "Its over... Pikkoro!" He laughs as he charges a Big Bang Attack. As he is about to fire I get enraged and cause an explosive wave. I fly up, just barely off the ground. Lightning strikes, the ground shakes, and the sky turns red. My skin turns a different colour and I gain a dark red aura. I stare Gogeta down. "What happened to Piccolo!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Gogeta asks "I bring light to darkness, hope for the doomed and yep, you guessed it, your dead. I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK PICCOLO DAIMAO JUNIOR!!! And your going down!" I scream at him. Evil Gogeta's Demise Part 1 "Legendary? Super? NAMEK!?" Gogeta asks, stunned. "Well, its gonna take more than a minor transformation to defeat me!" I simply stare him down. "You have no clue, do you?" I ask, very calm. "I am much stronger than you will ever be, you horrible monster." "We'll see about that." He says before charging me at full speed. I don't even try to dodge because I know nothing will happen. He punches me in the face with out any effect. "Wait, what?" He asks before pounding me with punches rapidly, with no effect. "HOW IS THIS NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I grab his arm. "You want to know why? I am 1000 times stronger than you. My power was elevated so high that you can do absolutely nothing at all to me." I throw him into a boulder. "You.... are.... THE BANE OF MY EXISTANCE!" He yells at me while charging a Final Flash. "That was the best comeback you could come up with? Wow." I tell him. "SHUT UP! NOW DIE! FINAL FLASH ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" He yells before he fires the wave into me. The wave hits me and causes a explosion so large, it envelops the battlefield. Gogeta, because he doesnt see me, says I'm dead and starts jumping around. "Heh. You fool.I am not dead it is going to take more than that to defeat me. But, like everything else, this has to end. I am bored watching you do absolutely nothing to me." I say as he grids his teeth. "You...Can't destroy me. I am.... INVINCIBLE!!!" He yells and fires a 100X Big Bang Kamehameha at me. Once again, it does nothing. "I could use the Light Grenade attack, but I think I should take it up to the next level...." I say while preparing my attack. "You... Can't defeat me... I will live..." He tells me. I laugh. "NOW DIE GOGETA! PREPARE FOR MY! ULTRA! LIGHT! GRENAADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell before firing the energy ball at Gogeta... Part 2 "WHAT NO!" Gogeta yells as the sphere heads to him. He catches the sphere. "HEH! WHO... IS GONNA WIN.... NOW!" "Fool. You can't hold this for long, watch." I say as the ball changes into a energy wave. "WHAT! THIS CAN'T.... BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!!" He says as the wave overwhelms him. I do not feel his power. He was defeated. I won. I saved Earth and the Universe. I run to Gohan and hold him in my hands. "Gohan. I am sorry. I will revive you shortly." I tell him. His eyes open up and he springs out of my hands. "Piccolo! You defeated Gogeta! How!?" "Go....han! How did you?" I ask. "Well, I was in other world and then I came back to where I died!" he said excited. I think to myself "Revived? This transformation can do more than just boost my power." As Gohan is running around, I walk to Krillin, King Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Raditz, Broly, and Bardock and revive them all. "Thanks Piccolo!" They all say. "Piccolo, you look... different." Krillin says. "Yeah, I transformed after Gohan died." I say. "I should try to revert back." I try to revert back, but I fail miserably. I hear a voice from the smoke cloud. "Woah! What happened?" Goku asks, emerging from the smoke. "Dammit, Kakarot. Why did you do all this?" Vegeta asks Goku. "Me? I just touched that goo!" Goku tells him. "Piccolo, thanks for stopping us." "No prob, we need to find the Dragon Balls." I tell him. "Right." Everyone nods in agreement. Everyone flies off except for me. I think to myself "What happened? I transformed apparently. But how? I thought Nameks couldn't transform. So, what is this. And if this is a transformation, why can I not revert. I think I may take a trip to see Grand Elder Guru on Namek." Before flying off, I turn and I see the rottening corpse of Evil Gogeta. I stare at it for a while before blasting it with an energy wave. I fly off to the lookout where all the others are.... A trip to the Namekian homeworld Part 1 Saving the world was awesome. Being a villain wasn't this rewarding. When I was a villain, all I heard... was screaming and all I saw was fire and a gateway to Hell. Now that I am a hero, I hear people cheering me. Everyone respects me. My power has skyrocketed since I became a hero. I would've never been this strong if I had stayed evil.... and I may not still be alive. After flying for about 20 minutes, I land on the Lookout with the other Z-Warriors. "There's our man!" Yamcha says "Good Job Piccolo!" Tien says "Couldn't have done it with out you!" Goku says. "Meh." Vegeta says "Thank you all. I have a favor to ask from you Goku." I ask. "What is it Piccolo?" He asks me. "Use your Instant Transmission to take me... to the Namekian homeworld!" I say "WHAT!?" Everyone, except the two Vegeta's say. "Yes, I need to learn the origin of the past." I tell them all. Korin emerges from inside the lookout with Popo. "Ahh... Kami said that one day you would need to go to Namek one day." Korin tells me "Yes, he foresaw this day when you would become something extraordinary." Popo says "Goku, will you take me to Namek." I ask of Goku. "Yes, hold onto my shoulder." Goku demands. I grab on and we are whisked away to the Namekian homeworld. Part 2 This is quite exhilerating. Traveling the universe instantaneously. You'd think you'd be blown away, but its not. You feel nothing really. This will be the 1st time I see my Namekian bretheren. What will it be like? Are they evil? Are they nice? Only time will tell. We land on Namek in a blink of an eye. Goku tells me to take care of myself and he goes back to Earth. I fly to the nearest Namekian Village. "Hello people of Namek! I am Piccolo Daimao Junior! I am here searching for the grand elder! Does anyone know where he is?" I shout. Moori, the village elder, steps out and confronts me. "Hello... Namekian. What brings you here?" "Hello sir. I came to my homeworld in order to find the Grand Elder." I tell him "I see, what may be the matter young man? And why are you.... a different colour?" Moori asks. "You see... I am the Legendary Super Namek." I tell him, feeling proud. One Namekian says "The Legendary... Super... Namek!?" "Yes. I am him." I tell the Namek. All the other Namekians shiver. When they stop shivering, they bow before me. I stare at the people, confused. I tell them "Get up. Stop degrading yourself. Now, tell me where the Grand Elder is!" "Yes sorry my lord. He is directly south of here." Moori tells me. "Thank you... Elder Moori." I say before I fly off. It doesnt take long before I reach the home of the Grand Elder. It is quite noticeable to be honest. I land. "Is anyone home?!" A Namekian emerges. "Yes, we are home.... Piccolo." "How do you know my name?" I ask him. "I will tell all. Come." He tells me as he walks in. "Up." We fly up and see the Grand Elder. A marvelous sight he was. Much bigger than any other Namekian I have ever seen. And old. He had to be over 1000 years old! "Hello.... Piccolo Daimao Junior." The Grand Elder tells me. Part 3 '' '' Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha